Why Carlisle really left the volturi
by THOSE stories
Summary: It wasn't just the Volturi's lifestyle that drove Carlisle away… WARNING: abuse/torture/bullying of Carlisle (M because of this)...but of course he eventually gets Esme ;)
1. Chapter 1

Caius came in smiling widely, something that never happened.  
"What is that look, my friend?" Marcus asked. A small slither of amusement slid across his face. Another rarity.  
"Nothing," he grinned, sitting down in his chair next to me. I reached over to touch his hand, to see what had him so upbeat this morning. "You'll see in good time. Soon enough, I think," he quipped, pulling it away before I had a chance to read him.  
"Where is Cullen this morning?" Marcus asked absent-mindedly.  
It was odd, my having not seen him yet. He was usually up before us and eager to start the day before I was ready to even think about getting up.  
"H-here Master," Carlisle answered quietly, slipping in through the heavy doors. They banged shut behind him. "Aro," he started shyly.  
"Carlisle, I have a task for you," Caius snapped, interrupting. He did not like the boy one bit.  
"Yes Master?" He looked unsteady on his feet.  
My brother stood and loomed over the blond. He had to be almost a foot taller, making Carlisle look like a child. "Take this up to the tower and give it to Sulpicia, would you?" He didn't ask nicely.  
Carlisle stepped forward to take the rolled up scroll from his hand. I studied him as he did so.  
He wore the same black cloak as all my guard did yet somehow he managed an innocent appearance. The golden eyes didn't help, I decided. Today they were darker than usual, lacking their normal clarity. Along with that his face was slightly flushed. It made him look more human. I didn't like it. Vampires were supposed to be frightening creatures, the fabric of nightmares, yet Carlisle wouldn't have frightened a child. I narrowed my eyes; he wasn't as well kept as I expected him to be either. His shirt was untucked, his cloak not sitting right and his hair had fallen over his face, making him appear timid. This was again something that did not happen often. This morning was full of oddities.  
"And do it quickly," Caius growled.  
"Yes Caius," Carlisle answered. His voice shook.  
He turned to leave again but before he reached the door, he gasped and dropped the scroll at his feet.  
"CARLISLE YOU USELESS CHILD!" Caius shrieked, rushing to him. He struck him back-hand across the face, knocking him to the ground. This, however, was not unusual; my brother's temper with him was terrible.  
Carlisle carefully picked up the paper and shakily got to his feet again. "I-I'm sorry M-master," he whispered. He looked back at me around Caius, pleading with me to help him. He never did this and I almost came to his rescue but Caius started up again.  
"MOVE YOU INDIGNANT WORM!" He pushed him hard enough to off balance him so he stumbled.  
Carlisle wiped his hand across his face and bolted out the door. Heidi came in before it shut, staring after him in wonder.  
"Master Caius, did you make Carlisle cry?" she asked carefully, trying her best not to look happy about it. No one of them liked him very much; they did not like anyone out of the ordinary and often teased him for being my favourite, which I suppose he was.  
"I might have," he answered, flicking his cloak and coming to sit again. She smiled slyly.  
"Poor child," Marcus mumbled under his breath.  
"Brother, do not torment him," I commanded. He rolled his eyes.  
We sat in silence after listening to what Heidi had to say.

After a time, Athenadore burst into the room. To say she was mad would be an understatement.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she screeched.  
"Who, love?" Caius asked, bored by her already.  
"You know who I'm talking about," she growled. We all knew.  
"What about him?" His tone was flat.  
She stalked over to him. "He came in to give Sulpicia something that you could have given her yourself this morning instead of making him go all the way up there."  
"So?" he interrupted.  
"Let. Me. Finish." She threatened. "After delivering it to her room, he collapsed in the corridor, exhausted. Not only that, but he has a hand print across his face put there by _your_ hand."  
"So what?" he snapped, impatient.  
"You knew he was unwell, Caius. He told you that this morning. Yet you still hurt him and you still forced him to climb the stairs when any other member of the guard could have done it."  
I glared at my brother for not telling me this.  
She looked at me. "Your wife is also on his case. I suggest you leave him and let him rest." She spun around on her heel and slammed the door closed.  
"Caius I will talk to you about this later," I told him harshly, getting out of my chair and moving up the stairs to see my wife and find Carlisle.

"I heard you were not well," I said, sitting next to Carlisle at the table. He rested the side of his face against the cold steel. Next to it, I could see how this place didn't suit him.  
"I'm okay," he tried. I shook my head.  
"Why did you not tell us you were sick?" I inquired. His eyes widened in fear. "Carlisle I will not strike you, never," I promised him.  
He looked away.  
"I will not be mad and I will not punish you, young one," I assured him.  
"I tried but Caius wouldn't listen," he told me quietly. I reached forward to touch his hand and for once he let me. First hand I saw how terrible he felt and what my guard had been doing to him.  
"You will go to bed immediately and I will get something from Heidi for you, okay?"  
"Yes," he mumbled but didn't move.  
"Come Carlisle, it will do you no good sitting here." I pulled him to his feet.  
He swayed unsteadily for a moment before seeming okay again. "T-thank you Master-"  
"Enough with the Master thing already." He looked shocked. "You are not like the others, Carlisle." I smiled at him and he shakily returned the gesture. I patted him on the back as he disappeared out the door. I went to find Heidi.

**Heidi POV**

"Heidi!" Aro called to me.  
"Yes master?" I turned around, trying to be polite. I reality I couldn't be bothered dealing with him right now; I had better things to do… Things with my Felix…  
"Are you even listening to me?" he growled, pulling me out of my daydream.  
"Sorry master. What is it that you need?"  
"Carlisle is unwell. I need you to give him something-" I didn't listen to the rest of the sentence; already a plan was forming in my mind.

I hated the blond child something terrible. Not only had he arrived out of nowhere but he refused to act like a normal vampire. And he had those pretty golden eyes. I hated that he wouldn't sleep with me, no matter my efforts. He wouldn't ever take any notice of me no matter how much I tried to get him to like me. No male had ever refused me before.  
_I will show him_," I though bitterly. Outwardly I told Aro I would give him some medicine to take immediately, biting back my smile.

I leant into the back of the cupboard. There the bottle sat, long forgotten by anyone who once cared about it.  
"What are you doing?" Jane asked me suddenly. I dropped it and it clattered at my feet. She pulled a face and scooped it up. "Arsenic. Who stepped on your toes?" she teased.  
"Nobody," I answered quickly, snatching it back.  
"Sure," she rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere, she burst into a wide smile, showing her teeth. "Hey, can I use some of that when you're done with it?"  
"Um, okay…"  
She snorted, at my expression presumably. "You may not be in to 'foul' play, but I do not have an aversion to it." She examined her nails.  
"I lied," I told her. It burst out of me before I wanted it to.  
"What?"  
I lowered my voice. "I'm trying to poison Cullen. I can't stand him anymore, I really cant…"  
Her smile grew wider. "Ahh. Good. Saves me a job then."  
I just stared at her blankly.  
"Oh come on. Don't look at me like that; I was Aro's favourite before he got here. I wish to claim my position back now."  
"So you were…"  
"Yes, I came here with the same intentions as you." She thought for a moment. "You know that boy that was here not too long ago? The one that he a mysterious accident?"  
"Mark," I nodded. He had also been Aro's pet, but nowhere near to the extent that Carlisle was.  
She curtseyed. I shook my head at her in disbelief. She giggled.  
"Okay, now get on with it before Aro gets suspicious."  
"You heard us?" I asked her, about my talk with our Master.  
"I heard everything. Now hurry up. Give him this too." She slip something into my hand.  
"What is it?"  
"Never you mind, but let's just say he won't find it pleasant; he's highly allergic."  
I found a pot and dropped one of the pill into it, then sprinkled a small amount of arsenic onto it.  
"Heidi, Heidi, Heidi," she smiled motheringly. She reached forward and knocked the end of the bottle, causing me to drop almost all of the power in. She then indicated I should add more of the pills. I dropped another in, shoving the last one deep into my pocket. We crushed it all and carefully squeezed as much of it as possible into a capsule and then prepared another one.  
"I will give them to Master," I told her, enclosing them in my hand and starting off down the hall to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aro POV**

Even after the pills he only seemed to get worse. I watched from the doorway while Athenadore sat on the bed next to him, holding her hand against his forehead.  
"Did you hit your head when you fell?" she asked softly, rubbing his back while he shivered uncontrollably.  
"No," he mumbled. "I don't think so."  
She narrowed her eyes. "How hard did Caius hit you?" She brushed his hair off his face, checking for brushing.  
"…Not that hard."  
Frowning, she sort of hugged him. "Get some rest, honey, okay? I'll come and check on you soon."  
He mumbled something else but I couldn't catch it. Even though the lighting in the room was so dim i could barely see I could tell it was still making him uncomfortable.

"You're mothering him," I teased her as we walked down the corridor.  
"So? He's only a child," she smiled, folding her arms self-consciously.  
"I'm sure he would not approve of you saying that," I chuckled, knowing what his exact reaction would be.  
"He's so young though," she mused thoughtfully.  
I could see the longing for a child on her face and awkwardly chose to ignore it, not knowing how to approach the need.

**Felix POV**

I stalked down the hallway, thoroughly pissed off. All afternoon Heidi's attention had been focused on Carlisle; it was all she could talk about. I knew she wanted to be with him, not with me. It wasn't fair; he didn't even try.

"You!" I yelled at him as he slunk in the opposite direction. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, a crack spidering up the plasterwork.  
He whimpered but didn't struggle as his head cracked against it.  
"I'm sick to death of you!" I screamed in his face. He winced at the sound of my voice.  
"F-Felix can we do this later I-I'm going to be s-" he pleaded desperately. It wasn't fear the reflected on his face but some other kind of discomfort.  
I interrupted him.  
"What makes you think you can barge in here and take my mate ass hole?!" I pulled him forward a bit only to throw him back. It pissed me off even more when he didn't seem to care about it.  
"Let go -"  
"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" I went to punch him but stopped myself; Aro would have a fit if he knew I hurt him. It was common knowledge that he was Aro's favourite.  
"Youhavetoletgo," he begged me.  
I half dropped him, half shoved him so he fell on the floor before kicking him hard in the stomach.  
He cried out this time, sort of curling up and hugging himself, shivering against the freezing tiles.  
I smiled in satisfaction, glad to have gotten some result.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom, to get away from me, I guess.  
"I'm not letting you go that easily, faggot," I snarled, rushing at him and pushing him forward.  
He tripped and hit the ground hard, landing awkwardly in between the wall of the toilet cubicle and the dirty tiled wall of the building.  
He immediately curled up as far into the corner as he could get, as far away from me as possible. He hugged his legs, swallowing hard. Now he looked afraid. I knew I had really scared him.  
I loomed over him for a moment, considering my attack.  
He coughed and quickly pressed his hand over his mouth, his whole body tensing.  
I lunged at him. My body jammed in the tiny space. It was too small; I couldn't fit. Angrily I thrashed around, determined to get to him.  
He whimpered again and seemed to shrink into himself, trembling. Somehow he looked more childish than usual.  
I hated children. I kicked out at him but was unable to reach him. I screamed in rage. "GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!"  
He didn't move, just looked up at me with wide eyes.  
I glared at him and stretched as far forward in the space as I could but he was still too far back. "When you come out of there, I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You," I threatened.

"Felix, where the hell have you been? I've looked everywhere," Demetri whined, coming in to stand next to me. He was scowling, in a bad mood.  
I froze; I had no idea how my best friend felt about Carlisle.  
"Why's the faggot in the corner?" he asked, smirking.  
I relaxed again as Carlisle glanced nervously from me to him, trying to figure out who was a greater threat.  
"I frightened him and now he's hiding but I cant reach," I told him, relieved.  
"Aww, did you hurt it's feelings," he mocked, leaning over so he was closer to him. He flicked something out of his pocket and toward Carlisle in one swift movement. When he pulled his hand back Carlisle had a think gash in the side of his face. Blood pooled and then ran down his cheek, soaking into the collar of his shirt.  
He trembled as he lightly touched it, seeming to pale a bit when he realised how much he was bleeding.  
"Get up," Demetri growled.  
He slid up the wall so he was standing, pressing his back as hard against it as possible to try and keep the distance between him and the glinting knife.  
"Get out here. And don't you think for one moment that I can't reach you." His voice was as cold as his glare.  
He took a few hesitant shaky steps toward us before Demetri grabbed him and ripped him out, throwing him with force onto the floor.  
He smothered a cry and tried to lurch toward the door.  
He brought his foot down hard on his ankle and a sickening snap echoed through the small room.  
Carlisle looked shocked, a hint of vague recognition and pure pain on his face. He threw up then, narrowly missing both himself and us, before going scarily still.  
"Demetri, Aro is going to kill us," I whispered, fearing nothing more than our leader's wraith.  
"No he won't; he can't blame us if Carlisle falls over a lot. It's not our fault he's clumsy," he sneered, pushing him with his foot.  
He winced, obviously in a lot of pain now.  
"Get up, faggot," Demetri commanded.  
Carlisle watched him like he had gone insane, silently pleading with him not to make him do it.  
"I said _move_." He yanked him to his feet again. "And don't you dare cry, you hear me?"  
For a moment I thought he was going to be sick again as he stood trying not to fall.  
"Now go. Aro hears nothing about this." He Kicked him out the door, making it obvious he was holding the knife; a threat.  
He tried to take a step but fell heavily against the wall.  
"GO."  
"I-I can't move- please I won't tell Aro…" he pleaded desperately.  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE NOW!" He shoved him again and he slowly put his weight on his bad leg, going a strange shade of pale as he did so.  
As soon as he was out of the room I gapped it, not wanting to be anywhere near the scene of the crime.

Minutes later someone screamed his name, horrified.

**I know that was kind of violent…but the next chapter will be sweet and fluffy, I promise**. 


	3. Chapter 3

**(takes 1000 years to update and is sorry)**

**((is also sorry for breaking any promises in the last chapater))**

"Master Aro? Something is wrong with Carlisle," Jane told me from the doorway, keeping a sweet smile and a fake look of concern upon her face.  
I cursed and pushed past her, ignoring her hurt expression as I did so. It was easy to trace him; just find the epicentre of Athenadore's distress. "What happened?" I demanded, crouching beside them.  
Panicked, she touched him again, trying to get him to respond but Carlisle wasn't capable of it. "He is bleeding…" she murmured, her voice tight. "I don't know where from."  
The floor had become slick with blood but the amount of it distorted its source. I pulled his cloak off him in one swift movement; I loathed him wearing it, he didn't have the heart for it. An inexcusable amount of blood had soaked into his shirt as well. "Felix, get him up." Grabbing Athenadore's hand, I pulled her away from him, watching as Felix moved him from the ground and back to his room.

There was minimal I could do but watch as Athenadore fussed over Carlisle, tears in the backs of her eyes. I found little to say as she wiped the blood from his face, examining the cut.  
"It's too clean to be accidental," Marcus commented. When I turned he was leaning against the door frame, watching tensely. "It wouldn't be caused by a fall."  
"Brother-" I started, but he cut me off.  
"His injuries are inconsistent. Carlisle was attacked, _brother_. Surely we can both see that."  
"Marcus, I'm well aware my guard doesn't appreciate him, but I don't believe that they would hurt him in such a way."  
"Carlisle, can you hear me, love?" Athenadore asked him, ignoring our bickering and brushing his hair off his face. "Aro, we need to get blood for him. He's lost too much."  
"You know he won't accept-"  
"Leave the castle and capture a deer then," she snapped, glaring at me.  
"I'll do it," Marcus offered, straightening and slinking back down the corridor. I almost smiled; Marcus never left our compounds. He hadn't done so in almost five hundred years.  
"He is badly hurt, Aro. His leg his broken and I fear he hit his head."  
A sigh escaped before I could stop it, and I studied the ceiling as an escape from looking at the beaten boy; Carlisle was…Carlisle was too fragile for our way of life. He was too bright against the coldness of our walls, and too peaceful for the brutality we represented. In the back of my mind I was aware that he needed to go, but I couldn't bring myself to push him away.  
"Wake up, Carlisle," she urged. As she nudged him, he winced, and I'd never been more relieved for a sign of life.  
Immediately he was panicked, violently flinching away from her and hitting the wall, his breaths catching in his throat. His eyes locked on mine, dark and afraid, and he swallowed thickly. "I-I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to inconvenience y-you," he stuttered, no louder than a whisper.  
"Relax, my friend. You are to stay here and rest today. That is an order." I forced a smile upon my face, trying to ease his nerves.  
A look of relief washed over him and at Athenadore's insistence, he lay down again. A whimper almost too soft for me to hear escaped him, and he squeezed his eyes shut against some hurt unknown to me.  
Spurred on by his admittance of pain, Caius's wife set about fussing again. "Don't move, little one," she scolded as he slid his arms around his waist, curling into himself a little. "It will only shift the bone, Carlisle. You are to keep still until we get it set."  
"I don't think it is his leg that worries him," I murmured as he hissed between clenched teeth, moving to kneel beside Athenadore and reaching for his hand.  
He jerked it back, out of my immediate reach. "N-no," he stammered, looking up at me.  
"Carlisle," I warned, frowning as frustration lurked at the back of my mind.  
"P-please M-master…" he pleaded. The only thing that stopped me from trying again was my fear of pushing Carlisle to tears, something that I wished my guards never experienced; I would not stand for such a show of weakness.  
"What is the matter with you then?" Rubbing my hand over my eyes provided a lucid excuse to avoid his gaze for a few futile seconds.

I didn't need to be able to read his thoughts to know what he wanted next. Carlisle quickly pressed his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to sit up, completely panicked.  
"Shh, Carlisle, you will hurt yourself, child," Athenadore scolded, trying to still him.  
I kicked a bin in front of him just in time, studying the roof and trying to ignore what was happening. "Better?" I asked after a minute, not looking down.  
"He is unwell, Aro."  
"I can see that, woman," I snapped, still not daring to make eye contact with the blond child.  
"…I-I…s-sorry…" he mumbled, out of breath now.  
Hundreds of years of experience allowed me to know exactly what he looked like now; too pale, exhausted and messy, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him now. It felt too invasive; he would appear too weak, and I couldn't stand that. Not from Carlisle. "You are alright?" I asked instead.  
Presumably he nodded, because Athenadore scoffed. "You are not."  
In response Carlisle was sick again.  
"Aro, if you are going to be strange about this, then I suggest you leave and let me deal with him," she snapped, forcing me to look down at Carlisle and fake another smile. This time it was him avoiding eye contact. Athenadore sat on the bed next to him, running her hand up and down his back, wrapping her other arm around him as if to hug him.  
Carlisle rejected the contact, his entire body going stiff as he tried to shift away from her. Despite his actions, I knew from his past thoughts that he longed for this kind of touch.  
"Let her, Carlisle," I instructed, shaking my head at him.  
He sunk his teeth into his lip but forced himself to relax again, almost mimicking her smile as she brushed his hair off his face.  
"Thank you," she chuckled. "I know you like this really."  
"…Maybe…" he admitted, letting out a breath I didn't realise he'd been holding, his shaking finally slowing.

Marcus returned holding a glass with a face of distinct distaste. I too shuddered on smelling its scent, but Carlisle just looked confused.  
"W-why are we…Why n-now?" he asked, glancing from me to the cup.  
"Because you've lost a lot of blood, little one," Athenadore chided, chuckling under her breath. "Besides, I know you're thirsty." As she spoke I noticed how dark his eyes were, almost black.  
My brother pressed it into his hand and he swallowed thickly, glancing at Caius's wife. "Do I have to?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Yes, Carlisle, you do," Marcus told him. "I fetched it, and now you will swallow it."  
Nodding slowly, Carlisle obediently drank it, for once looking as repulsed by it as the rest of us felt. I watched in fascination as his eyes returned to the same gold they had always been, and he offered me a small smile as he caught me staring. "…It would only take a few weeks-" he started hopefully, but I scowled at him, forcing him to cut himself off. He shut up and looked down, murmuring something under his breath along the lines of 'screwing up'.  
"You know I don't wish to try your _unnatural_ diet, Carlisle. I cannot believe you have brought that up now," I scolded and he sighed in defeat, settling on the bed again, but I knew him well enough to know he didn't want to be there.  
"…Sorry master...I just thought-"  
"Stop speaking, Carlisle, you're making it worse," I growled. "Do not push me. I am trying to be nice to you and you are making it very difficult."  
Thankfully, the boy had enough of a mind to keep his mouth shut and his eyes down.  
"Don't frighten him, Aro," Marcus instructed me. "He doesn't need that now."  
"I will do as I please," I snapped at him.  
"I'm not frightened…" Carlisle whispered at the same time.  
"Maybe you should be."  
My threat went over his head and he didn't react.  
"Leave, Aro, that's enough," Athenadore growled, standing toe-to-toe in front of me. "You aren't doing any good."  
I sighed, knowing she was as stubborn as her husband, making sure to slam the door on the way out. _That boy was not worth the trouble he caused_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Over the holidays, someone got their shit together and actually made an ending to a story! Yay! So now we get one/two chapters a week until it's finished.**

**And big thanks to CarlisleCullen199 for helping me finish (ages ago, if you remember. It took me this long to do something with it) ;)**

**Aro POV**

Being here wasn't good for that boy. Not at all. Carlisle had to go; it wasn't as if he was of much use to my brothers and I in the state he had got himself into anyway. We'd never found the cause of Carlisle's sudden illness – or a cure for such a disturbance – and a week later the young vampire still found himself off-balance, putting on a brave face but obviously weak.

Yet standing in front of me, he was desperately determined.

"I'm staying, Master." He used the same tone I did when I made my decision final.

I raised my chin at him in reminder of who was in charge here. "Master implies you will do as I say, Carlisle."

Momentarily the blond shrunk back, unsure of his unstable position now. "I can look after myself." Wide golden eyes met mine, scared. Scared of what, was the real question. His words seemed hollow, completely worthless and unconvincing when spoken alongside the expression he wore.

Irritation grinded at the back of my mind. Fear wasn't not something that any person on my guard was allowed to feel, yet it was displayed blatantly on sweet Carlisle's face. Fear was weakness. Carlisle had to go. But what was it that my young one was so afraid of? Rejection? Displacement? "Your current condition suggests otherwise." The growl in my voice was unintentional, but visually affective.

Yet he stood his ground, not retreating from the conversation yet almost shaking in front of me. "I've proven I can."

He had too, with the practise of that damned medical carry on. Even now I could see the edge of some form of brace against his leg, in the name of holding the bone in place so he could move until it healed. "You wouldn't be in that state if you could, little one," I reminded him, taking on a patronising tone. It was true he had treated his injuries well, but he still hadn't managed to cure himself of this illness. His hair still stuck to his face and he was still unnaturally pale.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, at the nickname or my words, I wasn't sure. "I do just as much work as any other member of your guard, yet you deem me unfit."

It was possible that he was more efficient than any other single member, even injured, but I didn't praise him. "Carlisle, that isn't the reason-"

"This isn't fair, Aro!" he interrupted as his perfect temper finally snapped. "I follow the rules!"

"You aren't following any instruction currently, are you?" I rebuked, almost smiling as his eyes flashed with anger while I took in his appearance. "Where is your uniform, may I ask?"

"You summoned me without notice, Master..." Punishment. That was what had him afraid.

I let it slide, not wanting to upset him more than he already was. "You must go, Carlisle. That's an order."

He said nothing, seething silently. It was such a change from the broken boy I was faced with minutes before and he refused to budge from where he was standing.

"You got yourself into quite a state – presumably from carelessness, which requires further discipline, might I add. I suggest that you move on before I'm forced enforce any regulations against you, Cullen. I say this as your master, and you must not argue with me." I fixed him with a hard stare, one that he returned with absolute fury. Knowing he was about to come undone, I stayed silent, waiting for the onslaught of Carlisle's mild temper. I was sure his outburst from before was going to be overshadowed by his next snap.

"I haven't broken any rules, Aro! I do what you tell me, I keep up with the other members of the guard-…I can do better, Aro…" he stammered suddenly, dropping his gaze to the floor as his resolve crumbled. He reminded me of a child afraid to be scolded. "Please…I can be good…"

I repressed a sigh, knowing he wasn't going to back down. Of course he would stay and try to 'improve' himself; it was the young boy's nature. I was going to have to force him out with the thing he feared most. "If you insist on remaining part of my guard, Carlisle, I hope you understand that there are consequences."

"Yes, Master," he whispered, completely submissive in the way he stood.

Groaning inwardly, I realised that I really was going to have to punish good little Carlisle Cullen. Mildly. That would be enough. I only needed to scare him, and by his reaction to my threat I knew he was already terrified. Gritting my teeth, I set to it, trying to appear as if I was seriously displeased with him. Still, it was hard to unearth enough offences to actually condemn him, and I struggled even more to speak them aloud. "Firstly, for your uniform; it is a regulation that you blatantly ignore. Secondly, there must be a consequence for your neglect to look after yourself. No member of my guard has ever gotten in half the trouble you do. You will face punishment for displaying fear. It is expected that you be braver than your current attitude. You need to be fearless, Carlisle. Yet you are weak."

"I'm not scared, Master."

"Fourthly, for lying. Go, get out of my sight. I will send Felix for you later." I gestured to the door, turning my back on him to avoid the expression on his face.

"…I'm sorry…" he mumbled, his voice catching slightly.

"Go," I told him dismissively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is our second chapter today :) There will probably be another one Monday/tuesdayish**

**Felix POV**

"Be gentle with him, Felix," Aro instructed, looking none amused as he issued me instructions. "Don't cause him any harm. He only needs to be frightened."

"Of course, Master," I replied obediently, smug with the knowledge that the blond in question was already scared shitless.

"Good." His face twisted into something that represented a frown. It was common knowledge that he did not want to be doing this to his angel.

I managed to turn away before smirking, waiting until he was out of earshot before I kicked in Carlisle's door, please with the startled squeaked he let out. "Play time, sweetheart."

"Aro said- h-he said he would do it…" He shrunk back from me, not stopping until his back hit the wall. It grated on me a little that he didn't immediately cower when I stood over him.

"Aro doesn't want to lay his hands on you, filthy little whore. My Heidi thinks differently, does she not?" It had become my responsibility to discipline Carlisle since Master Aro couldn't bring himself to hurt him, not wanting to see the betrayal on his face. But, it would only be a pleasure for me. Revenge was sweet.

For a moment he looked nothing but confused. "N-no …"

My hand lashed out and caught his cheek, my fingers leaving red welts across his pale skin. Taking a moment to catch my breath again, my mind pulled at how I would approach the task. "You will not speak until I tell you to."

"Yes, Felix," he whispered, giving in to his fate.

I slapped him again, on the pretence of him disobeying my instruction within the first second of me giving it. "Keep your mouth shut. Just like I told you."

This time he nodded, refusing to take his eyes off the floor.

Walking past the door, Caius paused and glanced in at us. "Felix, take him down to confinement. It'll do the ignorant rat some good," he ordered before purposefully striding off.

Carlisle's eyes widened but he said nothing, fear rendering him silent.

"Get here now." I pointed at the floor in front of my feet. He followed my instructions at the speed of an insolent child. "If you struggle, this is going to hurt all the more," I threatened, my fingernails digging to his wrists. Much to my annoyance, he was almost catatonic as I dragged him toward the basement.

"Felix!" Heidi jumped on me as we rounded a corner, distracting me enough to momentarily release my hold on Carlisle. Pressing her lips against mine, she giggled. "What are you doing with him?"

"He's going to confinement. Aro is finally punishing him." Out of the corner of my eyes, I studied the blond, watching to see if the knowledge of where he was going sunk in. Confinement was the area of our castle where the worst criminals were kept, deep in the bowels of the compound, a place where Aro put the ones he considered death too kind for.

She clapped her hands, glee obvious on her face at the proposed punishment. "May I come?"

"Of course." Wrapping one arm around her waist, I pulled her against me, tugging Carlisle forward with the other.

"You've been naughty, Carlisle," Heidi taunted, her voice so sweet it was almost comical. "Very, very bad indeed." Her smile returned suddenly. "But a few days in here will straighten you out."

I threw him into the cell before ceremoniously slamming the door shut. Immediately the other criminals in the room craned their necks for a better view of the person I'd brought in. Another idea dawned on me; why should he be placed in a single cell? They were usually reserved for slightly better behaved inmates and Carlisle certainly didn't fall under that category. "Carlisle, get up."

My order was echoed by the scratchy voices of several of the other men in the room. It was enough to make my hair stand on end.

His blood dripped onto the floor as he got to his feet, having grazed his hands on the rough concrete. He was as white as a sheet, struggling not to tremble as he stood under the stares of the others.

"I think you'll be better off with roommates." With that, I unlocked the door of a group cell, shoving him into the arms of a bulky inmate.

Carlisle tried to jump away from him immediately, only to collide with another man who caught hold of him with a steal grip.

"Pretty boys don't last long down here, princess," he mocked, digging his teeth into his neck seconds later.

Twisting away again, Carlisle's eyes locked on mine. "F-Felix-" he pleaded desperately, utterly terrified for the first time since I'd met him. The man's hands locked around his waist. "Please! Felix- no- please!" He was shaking violently, whether from the cold or from fear I wasn't sure.

I almost relented. It did seem a little unfair; the other immortals were so much bigger than him and most likely had more fighting experience. The slight, passive vampire had no chance against them. And they all wore much thicker clothing; if they misbehaved, then they would be stripped of the luxury and forced to suffer the icy temperatures until they were faced with death. Carlisle wore a thin jacket. He would be frozen within a day. Dead within three. Despite that, such a bright boy could not deal with being stuck in complete darkness. Carlisle could only stay here for half an hour.

Disrupting me from my moment of mercy, Caius entered the room, slamming the heavy door shut behind him. "Well done, Felix. Leave him with me now." He waved his hand in dismissal, gesturing that he was done with me.

"Thank you, Master Caius," I replied, beaming under his praise. Sliding my fingers through Heidi's, I led her from the room and back into the warmer air, happy to be shed of the responsibility of the troublemaker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caius POV**

"I trust you're enjoying yourself, young Carlisle?" I smirked at him through the bars, watching as he flinched back at the sharp intrusion of light. For two days I had kept him locked down here, and each time I visited I wiped the hope off his face. What happened next didn't surprised me much – the boy choked on a sob and begged for mercy. "You've had enough, have you?" I teased, pleased to have beaten him into submission. He had too much spirit to begin with.

He watched me with wide eyes as I started to unlock the door, still unmoving.

"If you wish to come out, get over here right now!" I snapped, angry at him for dawdling. I'd been down here less than five minutes and I was beyond cold. Gritting my teeth, I watched in frustration as he stumbled toward me, desperate to exit his cage. Once he was at my side, I slammed the door shut again, grabbing hold of Carlisle. His clothing was ripped now, but I didn't bother to ask what had happened. "Go to your room and clean up. You're filthy," I instructed, pushing him forward.

He didn't move fast enough to catch himself and ended up on his hands and knees, not looking up at me as I stalked past him. I didn't have to glance at his twice to know that the pathetic creature had dissolved into tears. "…I-I'm trying, Caius…" he whispered.

"And you've succeeded, Carlisle," I replied sarcastically. "No one can tolerate your presence, you cannot follow simple instructions and you can't look after yourself. You've succeeded in being a failure." With that I left him there, not wanting to hear any more of his pointless speeches.

**Aro POV**

I hadn't come into contact with Carlisle since I issued his punishment. Felix would have done nothing more than made hollow threats, but the impact on the boy must have been more than I had first assumed. My little Carlisle certainly was weak. He had to go.

It was time for him to stop avoiding me, anyway. This game could not go on forever. It had been over a week since I had last seen him. With annoyance clipping my thoughts, I set off down the hallway.

"Carlisle! Where on earth have you been?!" I scolded, throwing open his door. His appearance stopped me in my tracks, dissolving any rage I felt toward him. The boy had curled up under a blanket, tightly clutching a book, and was now looking up at me with a mixture of anxiety and hurt on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Master…"

"Good, Good. Now what has happened to you?"

Carlisle watched me carefully, weighing up his words before he spoke. "I was punished as I should have been."

I eyed the bruising starting to show on what little exposed skin I could see, suspecting something more sinister. "And what of your injures?"

His hand flew to his throat suddenly, covering the worst of the blue pattern. "I-I misjudged…the animal was stronger than I anticipated…"

"Did I not just punish you for lying, Carlisle?" I narrowed my eyes, slowly shaking my head at him.

He hung his head. "Yes, Master."

"I'm not sure what kind of fool you take me for, young one, but I don't believe this was a hunting accident." My patience was tested as he remained silent, but I surrendered after a moment, sensing his distress. He recoiled from me as I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the book out of his fingers and marking his place. Momentarily, I felt almost fatherly, about to have a conversation with my concerning son. Carlisle looked the part too; nervous and seemingly childish compared to my years. "Are you injured any further?"

He shook his head but I knew better; the way he moved proved he was in pain. Every time he shifted, the movement was carefully planned and then gingerly carried out.

Sighing, I again relented. "Come, Carlisle. Follow me to Athenadore's chambers. She can help you more than I can."

He paled a little at my words but slowly got to his feet, his hands trembling. He didn't take my arm when I offered it to him, content to support himself.

By the time we made it upstairs, Carlisle was just about done for, struggling even to remain on his feet. Yet he still wouldn't allow himself contact with me, refusing to take my hand. Instinct told me it was so I couldn't get inside of his head.

"Athenadore," I called, tapping on her door. She'd become a sort of mother to Carlisle, no matter how much he hated it. He responded well to her though, at least better than he responded to me.

"Aro," she greeted as she let me in, her smile fell as she saw Carlisle, replaced with a maternal concern. "What happened, love?" She stepped forward, holding his face in her hands to examine any damage.

"Master is worried over nothing," he mumbled, embarrassed. When he spoke he sounded vaguely out of breath.

"You're bruises tell otherwise," she murmured, rubbing the tops of his arms but immediately ceasing contact when he winced. "Nothing indeed." She took his hand and pulled him inside, shooing me away again. "Go, Aro. You know you make him nervous," she whispered, closing the door in my face and leaving me with no option but to do as she asked.

With a sigh, I turned and made my way back down into the main chamber of the building, still trying to make sense of Carlisle's reluctance to speak to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caius POV **

It was not at all pleasurable to come into my room and find that little blond rat sitting next to my wife. "What is he doing here?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice even. Athenadore didn't appreciate my bad temper, and I certainly wasn't about to quarrel with her because of some worthless rodent.

She frowned, reaching up to brush his hair off his face while he refused to look at me. "Carlisle got hurt." Turning away from me and noticing his anxiety, she whispered "it's okay," very softly.

"You always seem to be in trouble, don't you, Cullen?" Inside my pockets, I clenched and released my fists, trying to smother the urge to strangle him.

Carlisle didn't answer, swallowing thickly and fidgeting with the seams of his clothing.

Standing, my wife squeezed his shoulders. "I need to see Sulpicia for a minute, okay? You'll be safe here with Caius," she promised.

He hesitated but caught my glare, quickly nodding to try and dissolve my threat.

"Okay, then." With that she was gone. Leaving me in the doorway and Carlisle against the opposite wall.

"…I-I haven't told them, Caius…please…" he mumbled.

"Please what?" I gritted my teeth, loathing the sound of his voice.

"I don't want to go back down there." The words tumbled out of him and I was quite sure that it was the surest speech I'd ever heard him make.

"That's not your decision to make," I taunted, watching in satisfaction as he fought back tears.

"P-please, Caius…please don't make me…"

I stepped forward, my hand meeting the side of his face with a hard smack. A red welt appeared instantly. "Keep your mouth shut, you good for nothing worm. Nobody asked you to speak." He cowered away from me, trying to shrink into the wall.

It only enraged me more. How dare he think he had the right to come into my room, spend time with my wife, and then insult my authority?!

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I threw him onto the ground, delivering a hard blow against his ribs. The useless creature did nothing more than curl into himself. The bone gave way under my foot and he coughed blood seconds later. "You're going to leave this place, Carlisle," I told him sternly. "You're going to leave and never come back."

Shielding his stomach from another blow, he glanced up at me. "N-no…"

I hit him again. "What?!"

"N-no, Master…"

"You have no right to disobey me! You're nothing more than a piece of trash, you must listen to me, and you will get out!"

Again he resisted, and again I lashed out.

"GET OUT!"

"I w-want to stay…please, Caius…"

"Why?" I hissed, confused as much as I was infuriated by the strange child curled up on my floor.

"…I want to belong somewhere…" he admitted. Except I was in no mood for sympathy or honesty at this point in time, wanting nothing more than this filth off my floor.

"You certainly don't belong here."

He trembled under the hatred of my words. "I-I want to be part of a family…"

"We are not a family. We are leaders with followers." I waited for my words to sink, gladly watching the light drain from his eyes. "Even if we possessed such emotions to create a family, you would not be part of it." I found it hard to believe that something could be stupid enough to even think that the Volturi could ever be considered anything close to a family. "You are beyond imbecilic."

"…Yes, Master Caius…" Carlisle looked down, momentarily able to hide how close to tears he was from me, but within a second it was disgustingly obvious; right from the way his voice trembled to how his face flushed. This wasn't something that I wished to deal with.

"Nobody wants you here," I spat at him. "At least remove yourself from my rooms."

That he agreed to in an instant, bolting from the room as fast as he was able to with broken ribs and a concussion. His movements weren't efficient, but at least he had taken his miserable self elsewhere.

Not a moment later, Athenadore appeared again. "Where has Carlisle gone?" she asked, a mixture of concern and sadness on her face. Anger flared as I came to terms at how much she cared for him. She never looked at me like that.

"Back to his room. He was feeling better," I told her shortly.

With a sigh, she nodded, biting her lip. "They pick on him. It's unfair."

"He deserves everything he gets."


	8. Chapter 8

**Second chapter today ^-^ only one more chapter left!**

**Aro POV**

I was surprised to learn that Carlisle was no longer with Athenadore. It had been my assumption that he felt safe with her, yet he had left before she was finished helping him. I searched our compound high and low before I found him, having dragged himself up to perch on the roof of our tower, of all places he could be. "It's easier to watch the stars from the ground, Carlisle," I murmured as I sat next to him.

For the first time he seemed mentally beaten, like he had lost all will to fight. "Yes, Master," he mumbled weakly, not bother to rearrange himself into a more social manner, staying with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his knees.

He had to go. I did not want to be having this conversation with such a fragile boy, yet I had no choice. "You know I am fond of you, yes?"

"I'm leaving, Master Aro," he told me, anticipating where this was going.

Relief washed over me, followed by a wave of sadness. "I'll miss you."

"You've wanted me gone for weeks." The words sounded sour in his mouth, but the bitterness wasn't aimed at me, more at himself.

"I only want to protect you," I assured him, reaching to take his hand. The gesture of comfort was automatic and at once I knew he would reject me.

Except, today he offered his fingers, letting our hands meet for the first time in over a year. Instantly I saw what my own guard had done to him, from the bullying and the torment through to what Caius had put him through. My mouth was dry with horror as I watched how the animals in confinement had done to him.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, suddenly knowing now how badly he longed for positive physical contact. "I truly am."

He just shrugged. "You can't punish them, Master. Your guard is loyal to you."

"Just as you were," I stubbornly pointed out.

Carlisle shook his head. "They will follow you anywhere. You're their leader. I wanted you to be…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

"You wanted me to be a father figure," I murmured. "You want a family." I kept hold of him while he nodded guiltily, sighing heavily. "You'll get your family, Carlisle. I promise you."

"But not here," he guessed the rest of my sentence.

"But not here," I confirmed. "There is a difference between a coven and a family. The bonds between coven members aren't as strong as fam-"

"They could be," he interrupted, more determined than I'd seen him before. "I mean…they could love each other, yes? They could be…like that."

I sighed again, struggling to find the words to phrase it. "Vampires don't form attachments like that to each other. Only to their mate."

"Mate," he repeated, almost distastefully, and I couldn't restrain a quiet laugh.

"You are unsure now, but I beg you to trust me; it is the world's most wonderful feeling. Once you've found her, you won't know how you survived without her."

His expression remained sceptical and I couldn't tell if I'd eased the blow of leaving at all. He didn't speak for a while, perhaps weighing his options. "Thank you, Aro."

"For what?" Once again, I found myself genuinely confused by him.

"For letting me stay…For companionship…"

Sadness picked at my heart; I'd become rather attached to Carlisle, as strange as he was, and I was regretful to see him go. "Will you come and visit me?"

He smiled, already seeming brighter and he wasn't even off the compound. "Of course." He carefully got to his feet and I couldn't resist beginning that repetitive argument I had with him.

"I don't believe that you're in correct uniform," I teased lightly.

Carlisle's smile fell, happiness replaced with anxiety. I knew from his thoughts he worried about not finding a place to settle, unused to wandering aimlessly and merely hoping to come across something, already mourning having a place of residence. "Goodbye, Aro…"

"You don't want to wait until your injuries are healed?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realised my stupidity; the longer he stayed, the worse it became. He wouldn't heal until he'd left.

"No," he answered, shaking his head.

"Then goodbye, Carlisle. I wish you well." I watched his retreating figure before finally finding a solution to his worry. "Carlisle?" I smiled as he turned to face me again, ready to jump down from the roof top. "Go to Alaska, my friend. You may find your family in Denali."

"Thank you." He slid to the ground, suddenly out of sight.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders almost immediately; oddities never lasted long in an immortal world. Carlisle needed to stay as well away from it as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Third chapter today FINALLY FINISHED!**

**This was supposed to be set quite awhile after Carlisle left but who knows, really.**

**Aro POV**

"Master, you have a guest," Heidi told me, her face twisted into a mask of unmistakable irritation.

"Bring them in," I sighed. A 'guest' meant a rule broken, another punishment I had to enforce, more power needed within the immortal community to prevent such crimes-

"Aro…"

My head snapped up, a smile already on my face. "Carlisle." His name came out as a breath of relief.

"I promised I would visit."

It had been well over one hundred years since I'd last seen the honey-eyed vampire, but now he stood in front of me, clutching the hand of a golden-eyed girl with a shy smile on his face. "And who might this be?" I stood to approach her, already guessing her role in his life.

"This is Esme." Another smile, this one a little wider.

"Your mate?" It seemed he'd done more than find a mate; he'd found his confidence as well.

"My wife," he corrected cautiously.

I just nodded, knowing there was no point in fighting him on such a point. Still though, the prospect of some good-spirited teasing was too much for me to resist. "I trust you took no interest in the Denali girls then?"

"Sasha was very kind."

I bit back a smile; the expression on his face suggested maybe she'd been a little too kind. "Are you happy, Carlisle?"

"Yes," he answered surely, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist and pulling her against his side. "Very happy."

I offered my hand to Esme but Carlisle spoke again before I made contact with her.

"Aro's very talented. He knows every thought a person has had just by touching their hand." He spoke as if it was just an interesting fact, almost a complement to me, but I knew him well enough to know he was warning her.

"You don't need to worry about me, Esme," I assured her. She seemed vaguely distrustful and I strived to know what her husband had told her to make her so weary.

She took my hand anyway. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aro."

Immediately I saw that it wasn't me individually that caused her worry, but rather the whole of my guard – all in the interest of protecting the boy next to her, of course. I frowned at him, not at all pleased that he'd spoken to her about what had taken place behind our doors, but quickly realised there was no regulation against such things. Once again, Carlisle had broken now laws. Merely side-stepped them, presenting yet another difficulty. I couldn't repress the relief that I was no longer responsible for his wellbeing. He seemed a target for trouble.

After speaking, she immediately turned her attention back to Carlisle, watching him throughout the rest of our conversation. Every minute or so he would glance down at her, whether checking she was alright or purely out of need to see her I was unsure, but every time their eyes met they would both smile and seem to forget I was watching them for a few seconds.

After some time, the conversation died down, and I sensed a shift in the room. They would want to leave now – new found mates never could stay in the company of others very long. By Carlisle's guilty expression he knew what my guess was.

"I cant convince you to stay, could I?" I offered, suddenly unwilling for Carlisle to walk away again; he was far too interesting to just lose. I'd never been more conflicted over an individual; as difficult as he was, his difference made him valuable. And he was smart…determined…I spoke without being entirely convinced I wanted to say the words. "I could offer you both a place in our coven? You would be kept well away from the guard, and I would assure no harm would come to you, of course-"

"No, thank you, Aro," Carlisle interrupted, quietly but firmly.

I smiled, a little disappointed, but in my heart I had already known his answer. "Is freedom really worth more than friendship, Carlisle?" The remark was supposed to be made in a joking manner, but my annoyance at his refusal of me leaked into my voice.

"Freedom is definitely worth more than friendship." He squeezed Esme's hand, offering me another smile before turning away again.

"Ah, but what of your friendship with Esme?"

That stung; I could read it in his face. "She has freed me from more than you will ever understand."

I held up my hand in a somewhat mocking manner. "I see all, remember, old friend?"

"You may see, Aro, but you certainly don't feel," he retorted.

Feel. He always was more vulnerable than the others. Worth more than friendship indeed.


End file.
